call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kleines verlorenes Mädchen
Kleines verlorenes Mädchen ist ein Easteregg und ein Trophäe/Erfolg aus der Map Origins aus dem Kartenpakte Apocalypse aus dem Zombie-Modus in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Vorbereitung auf das Easteregg Co-Op (2-4 Spieler) Das eigentliche Easte-Egg beginnt mit der Fertigstellung der vier Elementarstäben, doch viel sollte bis dahin getan sein, da es sonst von Runde zu Runde immer schwerer wird, die Vorbereitung auf das Easteregg abzuschließen. Also aufgepasst! Die Maxis-Drohne Funktion: Benötigt für das Easteregg, beschießt automatisch Zombies und kann Spieler wiederbeleben. Punchbar: Nein Bestandteile: drei Maxis-Hirn: Befindet sich direkt im Anfangsraum auf einem Tisch, links von der Treppe hoch zum Umwandlungsgenerator. Maxis-Drohnenkörper I. Spot: Auf der Ausfahrtsstraße des Panzers auf der linken Seite neben dem Schild. II. Spot: Auf der Einfahrtsstraße des Panzers auf der linken Seite (Blick Richtung Kirche) neben dem Schild. III. Spot: In der Eismine beim Umwandlungsgenerator 6, neben einem kleinen Benzingenerator auf der linken Seite (Blick Richtung Portal) Maxis-Drohnenantrieb I. Spot: Gegenüber der Pack-a-Punch-Maschine rechts von der Altarsäule (links AK-47u) ganz in der Ecke. II. Spot: Unter dem Raum der Pack-a-Punch-Maschine (nicht die Wendeltreppe runter zu den Stabbauplätzen) rechts den Holzweg lang und vor dem Gerät mit den Lautsprechern. III. Spot: Auf einer Kiste mit einer Lampe auf den Holzweg, der an den unteren Ring, der 5 schwebenden Ringe in der Hauptkammer, fast vollständig umkreist. Man muss den Holzweg bis zum Ende laufen und Richtung großer Treppe, die zu den Stabplätzen führt guckt. Kung-Fu-Angriff Funktion: Bestandteil des Easter-Eggs, ersetzt das Messer im Nahangriff und kann mehrere Zombies töten/ verletzen. Punchbar: Nein Um diesen Kung-Fu-Angriif zu erhalten, muss ein Spieler sich den Fauststein aus der Tank Station bei Umwandlungsgenerator 2 beschaffen. Dieser liegt links von dem Kaufslot der MP40 auf dem Holztisch. Dieser Stein muss ins Weihwasserbecken (links von dem Mystery Box Spot) gepackt werden. Dann heißt es Zombies töten! Es gibt vier Kisten die mit Seelen der Zombies gefüllt werden müssen. Welche ihr zuerst füllt ist irrelevant, Hauptsache alle sind gefüllt. Die Kiste ist dann gefüllt, wenn sie sich schließt und verschwindet. 1. Kiste: Befindet sich ganz hinten im rechten Fußabdruck des mittleren Roboters Odin (Blickt in die selbe Richtung wie der Roboter läuft). 2. Kiste: Befindet sich im mittleren linken Fußabdruck des mittleren Roboters Odin (Blickt in die selbe Richtung wie der Roboter läuft). 3. Kiste: Befindet sich ganz vorne im rechten Fußabdruck des mittleren Roboters Odin (Blickt in die selbe Richtung wie der Roboter läuft). 4. Kiste: Befindet sich gleich im Fußabdruck, wenn man den Weg zur Kirche nimmt, also der linke Fußabdruck des Kirchroboters Fraya (Blickt in die selbe Richtung wie der Roboter läuft). ACHTUNG: ''Sollte der Roboter kommen und die Kiste ist nicht voll, dann tritt er drauf und ihr müsst von vorne anfangen mit dem Befüllen der Kiste. '' Habt ihre alle befüllt, dann erhaltet ihr eine Belohnung, die ihr euch aus der Truhe beim Umwandlungsgenerator sechs oder eins holen könnt. Jetzt habt ihr den Kung-Fu-Angriff (Erk''e''nnt man leicht an der Handbewegung beim Erhalten der Belohnung). Nun müsst ihr in der Nähe des Weihwasserbecken mit dem Fauststein drin, viele Zombies mit dem Kung-Fu-Angriff ausschalten, denn die Seelen werden benötigt, um den Stein zu reinigen. Ist der Stein weiß, so könnt ihr ihn aufnehmen und müsst ihn zur Tank Station bringen, wo ihr ihn aufgenommen habt. Doch WARNUNG; '''Der Stein darf nicht dreckig werden durch den Schlamm, der euch bremst - benutzt den Panzer und springt von der Brücke, die bei Speed Cola und dem Umwandlungsgenerator drei ist und läuft dann gemütlich zur Tank Staion. Für Könner, ihr könnt den Weg nehmen, der die Treppe zum Kirchkeller führt, dann den Fußabdruck Holzweg entlang und springt geschickt auf die Holzbretter, um nicht auf den Schlmm zu gelangen und links vom Altar zur Tank Station (Umwandlungsgenerator 2) zu gelangen. Habt ihr den Stein dort wieder hingelegt, wo ihr ihn her habt, müsst ihr weitere Zombies mit dem Kung-Fu-Angriff in der Nähe töten. Dieses mal, um den Odinschlag zu erhalten. Habt ihr genug getötet, dann ist ein gelb blickender Gegenstand (Odinschlag-Spezialgranate) über dem weißen Stein erschienen und bereit aufgenommen zu werden. Stäbe Die 4 Elementarstäbe bestehen jeweils aus vier Bestandteilen und jeder dieser Stäbe hat seine Vor- und Nachteile. Welchem einer am meisten zusagt, muss jeder für sich heraus sebst herausfinden. Um einen Stab zusammen zu bauen, muss man einen Elementarstein aus dem Crazy Place holen und dafür braucht man eine Schallplatte und das Grammophone. '''ACHTUNG: ''Wenn man den fertiggebauten Stab aufnehmen will, tauscht man ihn automatisch mit der Waffe aus, die man aktuell trägt. Ratsam ist es, sich dann 3-Waffen-Perk vorher zu beschaffen, wenn man mit 2 Schusswaffen und einem Stab rumlaufen möchte. '' Funktion: Bestandteil des Eastereggs, können Mitspieler wiederbeleben (nur Ultimative Stäbe) und gehören zu denbesten Waffen gegen Zombies Punchbar: Nein, aber sie können auf Ultimativ gemacht werden 1. Stab: Feuerstab Der Feuerstab ist eine Art von Schrottflinte und schießt 3 Feuerkugelgeschossen pro Abzug (links, rechts, geradeaus). Er stoppt Zombies für einen kurzen Moment, sollte eine Kugel nicht ausreichen ihn zu töten. 1. Feuer-Schallplatte I. Spot: Direkt in der Tankstation unter der Kirche zwischen dem Panzer und der Treppe. II. Spot: Ist beim Umwandlungsgenerator 6, gleich links auf einer Kiste und dahinter steht eine marode Säule, die den gefüllten Säule aus den Umwandlungsgeneratoren ähnelt. Hinweis, gleich die Kiste, wenn man den Fußabdruck in Richtung Umwandlungsgenerator 6 verlässt. III. Spot: Ist in der Eismine, rechts über dem Schild "Crazy Place" (Blick Richtung Teleporter). IV. Spot: Gegenüber des Weihwasserbecken auf den Bänken. 2. Die Feuerstab-Bestandteile I. Stück: Lässt der Panzersoldat fallen, wenn man ihn tötet. Er begegnet euch zum ersten mal in Runde 6-8. II. Stück: Muss man ein rot leuchtendes Flugzeug abschießen und das Stück landet dann neben dem mittleren Fußabdruck des mittlere Roboters Odin. Man erkennt es an lauten Fluggeräuschen und es taucht im laufe der späteren Runden auf, nicht sofort. III. Stück: Erhält man, wenn man den 6. Umwandlungsgenerator aktiviert hat aus der Truhe. Nun muss man sich nur noch den Feuerelementarstein besorgen. Das ist ganz einfach, mann stellt das Grammophone in der Feuermine bei dem Umwandlungsgenerator 6 auf, geht dann in den Crazy Place und beschafft sich den Stein aus dem Feuerpodest. Hat man alle Bestandteile, geht man in die Hauptkammer und baut dort am ganz rechten Slot den Stab zusammen. 2. Stab: Eisstab Der Eisstab ist eine Art von Raketenwerfer, denn er feuert ein Eisexplosivgeschoss, was Zombies entweder tötet oder langsam macht. Nicht jedermanns Sache. Sollte der Zombie nicht beim ersten Treffer sterben, erhält er nach kurzer Zeit sein normales Tempo wieder. 1. Die Eis-Schallplatte I. Spot: Direkt, wann man die Tank Staion beim Umwandlungsgenerator 2 betritt auf dem Holztisch. II. Spot: Neben dem Regal in der selben Tank Station neben dem Mystery Box Spot. III. Spot: Ist in dem Regal, wenn man die Tank Station in Richtung Panzerweg verlassen möchte, rechts von einem Stromkasten. 2. Die Eisstab-Bestandteile Für diese Stücke gibt es keine festgelegten Spots, sondern sie sind nur ausgrabar, wenn es schneit auf der Karte. Leider kann man nur pro Runde ein Stück ausgraben. Hat man aber eine schneiende Runde verpasst etwas auszugraben, so kann man natürlich zwei Stücke in der nächsten schneienden Runde ausgraben. Wenn ihre alle Stücke habt, dann geht in die Eismine und von dort aus in den Crazy Place, holt euch den Elementarstein und baut den Eisstab in der Hauptkammer Slot, zweiten ersten von links, zusammen. 3. Stab: Blitzstab Der Blitzstab feuert Blitz/stromgeschosse auf Zombies um sie zu töten. 1 . Die Blitz-Schallplatte I. Spot: Links neben dem Juggernog-Automaten bzw. rechts von dem Wunderfizz- Automaten auf dem Holztisch. II. Spot: Unten in der Windmine, rechts neben dem Portal auf dem Gerät mit den Lautsprechern III.Spot: Rechts neben dem Juggernog-Automaten auf der Panzerstrecke auf dem Wagen mit den Kisten. 2. Die Blitzstab-Bestandteile Für diese Stücke benötigt man ausschließlich den Panzer. Am Besten ist es, wenn man zu zweit ist, dann muss man nicht doppelt fahren mit dem Panzer. Ansonsten kann man den Panzer auch von der Kirche aus zum Anfang rufen. I. Stück: Fahrt mit dem Panzer soweit bis ihr rechts (Blick Richtung Panzerstrecke/Fahrtweg) neben euch einen Hochstand ist, der zur Panzerstrecke hin geöffnet ist, springt darauf und folgt dem Weg bis zum ersten Stück des Stabes. II. Stück: Das zweite Stück befindet sich in der Hauptkammer ist aber nur mit dem Panzer erreichbar. Links (Blick Richtung Panzerstrecke/Fahrtweg) von euch kommt zwischen den Fußabdrücken des mittleren Roboters eine Vorsprung aus Holz. Auf den rechtzeitig springen und sich das zweite Stück beschaffen. III. Stück: Ihr müsst bis fast zum Ende der Panzerstrecke fahren. Vor dem Eingang für den Panzer bei der Kirche, gibt es rechts einen offenen Pfad. Auf diesen Pfad laufen und ihn in die Kirche folgen, dann habt ihr auch das letzte Stück. Dann in die Blitzmine und sich den Elementarstein beschaffen und im ersten Slot von rechts in Hauptkammer zusammen bauen. 4. Stab: Windstab Der Windstab ist eine Art Schafschützengewehr. denn anstatt nur die vorderen Zombies zu treffen, hittet der Windstab auch die hinteren, quasi wie ein Durchschuss mit einer Waffe in eine sehr große Zombiehorde. 1. Die Wind-Schallplatte I. Spot: Rechts vom Stamin-Up auf der Mauer. II. Spot: Wenn man zwischen dem Wunderfizz und dem Umwandlungsgenerator 5 steht und Richtung Altar guckt, links von einem auf einer Kiste, da wo die Zombies in den spilebaren Raum gelangen. III. Spot: In der Blitzmine, gleich links auf dem Holztisch, wenn man die Mine betritt. 2. Die Windstab-Bestandteile Die Stücke des Windstabes sind in die drei Roboter aufgeteilt. Jeweils ein Stück in jedem Roboter. Um in den Roboter zu gelangen, muss man buchstäblich den Fuß aufschießen und im Fußabdruck in den Kopf des Roboters zu gelangen, dort wo sich das Stück des Windestabes befindet. Um zu sehen, welche der beiden Füße der richtige ist, erkannt man daran, dass Lichter unten am Fuß brennen. Einfach mit einer ein paar Kugeln aufschießen und schon öffnet sich ein großer Lichtkreis in den ihr hinein müsst. Nun müsst ihr zur Windmine und runter in den Crazy Place, um den euch den Elementarstein zu beschaffen aus dem Podest und baut den Windstab in der Hauptkammer ganz links zusammen. FERTIG SIND EURE ELEMENTARSTÄBE! ''' Das Easter Egg "Kleines verlorenes Mädchen" Nun beginnt das eigentliche Easter-Egg. Und wie bei jedem Easter Egg von Call of Duty geht es den ersten entscheidensten Schritt, Gegenstände finden, in diesem Falle ein Gegenstand finden, der es euch erlaubt die Elementarstäbe zu den Ultimativen Stäben aufzurüsten. Um an diese Gegenstände zu kommen, gibt es je Stab zwei Rätsel, eines unten im Crazy Place, das Zweite oben auf der Erde. Feuerstab-Rätsel Unten im Crazy Place gibt es im dem Feuer-Teil des Crazy Places Urnen und davor ein Lavafeld übergittert, so das ihr keinen Schaden nimmt, wenn ihr drauf läuft. Nun heißt es Zombies töten und zwar eine Menge, um alle Urnen zu entflammen. Doch das ist gar nicht so einfach. Ihr müsst mit dem Feuerstab die Zombies über diesem Lavafeld töten, damit diese zu Asche verpuffen und die Urnen angehen. Nicht wundern, aber die erste Urne geht schon nach einem Kill an, die anderen brauchen etwas mehr. Ist das Rätsel gelöst, hört ihr einen Sound. Jetzt müsst ihr das Rätsel oben auf der Erde lösen! Dieses Rätsel findet in der Kirche und dessen Keller bzw. der Tankstation statt. Oben in der Kirche könnt ihr an der Wand rotglühende Kreise sehen, die speziell angeordnet sind und eine Zahl coordinieren. Unten im Keller sind Fackeln, die darunter mit einer Zahl versehen sind. Nutz diese Übersetzung und liest die Kreise von links nach rechts und findet heraus um welche Zahl es sich handelt. Nun schießt ihr die Fackeln unten in der Reihenfolge an in der ihr die Zahlen gelesen habt. Beispiel: 11 - 7 - 3 - 4 '''Hinweis: Die Fackel mit dem Blutfleck darunter ist Fackel mit der Ziffer 4. Habt ihr diese Rätsel auch gelöst, hört ihr wieder den selben Sound. Nun müsst ihr in die Hauptkammer und die Kugel, die sich im unteren Ring befindet anschießen, sodass sie hell leuchtet. Jetzt müsst ihr die anderen vier Ringe zur Farbe rot drehen. Jeder Ringe ist mit vieer (jeweils in eine Himmelsrichtung guckend) Leuchten versehen. Dreht die Ringe mit den vier Hebeln, die in der Hauptkammer verteilt sind, bis alle Ringe auf rot gedreht sind. Sind alle auf rot gedreht, leuchten die Leuchten hell rot auf und die Kugel wandert in den Crazy Place. Jetzt müsst ihr runter in den Crazy Place, welche Mine ihr benutzt ist egal, am besten ist es, ihr lasst das Grammophone in einer Mine jetzt dauerhaft stehen, und legt den Feuerstab jetzt in das Podest, da wo ihr vorhin den Feuer-Elementarstein entnommen habt. Jetzt tötet viele Zombies um den Stab herum bis euch angezeigt wird, dass der Stab nun rot umrandet ist und Samatha zu euch spricht. Nimmt den Stab, denn es ist der Ultimative Feuerstab. Eisstab-Rätsel Geht wieder runter in den Crazy Place zum Eis-Teil. Dort seht ihr über euch Platten mit verschiedenen Symbolen drauf und etwas weiter rechts vom aufbaubaren Portal eine hellblaue Platte, die blaue Kreise in einer speziellen Anordnung zeigt. Diese Kreise coordinieren die Symbole, die ihr seht auf den Platten über euch. Nutzt diese Übersetzung und schießt das Symbol auf den Platten an mit dem Eisstab an, die die Kreise coordinieren und wenn es richtig war, dreht sich die Platte um. Macht so lange weiter bist alle Platten umgedreht sind. Ihr hört dann wieder einen Sound und das erste Rätsel ist gelöst. Jetzt müsst ihr Wasserblöcke auf der Erde finden und mit dem Eisstab einfrieren und dann mit einer Schusswaffe zerstören. ACHTUNG! Die gepunchte Mauser C96 (Bummhilda) kann die eingefrorenen Eisblöcke nicht zerstören! Der erste Wasserblock befindet sich links vom Kaufslot der MP-40 beim Juggernog. Der zweite Wasserblock befindet sich am mittleren rechten Fußabdruck vom mittleren Roboter Odin (Von Juggernog zu Stamin-Up gucken). Der dritte Wasserblock befindet sich links von der Hand der 4. Roboters bzw. dessen Frack. Das Frack befindet sich, wenn man die Tankstation beim Umwandlungsgenerator 2 nach hintern raus verlässt. Sind alle zersört, hört ihr wieder diesen Sound und ihr müsst nun die Kugel in der Hauptkammer in den Crazy Place schaffen, wie ist beim Feuerstab beschrieben. Ist das auch erfüllt, geht in den Crazy Place und legt den Stab in den Eis-Podest. Tötet Zombies bis der Stab rot umrandet ist und fertig ist der Ultimative Eisstab. Windstab-Rätsel Geht wieder in den Crazy Place und zum Wind-Teil. Dort seht ihr an der Decke Scheiben mit verschiedenen Symbolen. Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Überlebenskampf Kategorie:Zombie Mode Easter Eggs Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Windstab-Rätzel